


Non Essere Cattivo - PWP Edition

by Sick_Unicorn



Category: Non Essere Cattivo | Don't Be Bad (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Car Sex, Double Anal Penetration, Drunk Sex, M/M, On Set, Ostia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, blowjob
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28055244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sick_Unicorn/pseuds/Sick_Unicorn
Summary: Dopo la laurea in regia, vieni chiamato come primo lavoro sul set di Non Essere Cattivo di Claudio Caligari non immaginando minimamente cosa ti avrebbe riservato conoscere i due attori protagonisti...
Relationships: Alessandro Borghi/Original Male Character(s), Luca Marinelli/Alessandro Borghi, Luca Marinelli/Alessandro Borghi/Original Male Character(s), Luca Marinelli/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. Luca

Quando sei fresco di laurea in regia, è molto difficile che ti chiamino per lavorare in film di grandi portate per questo, quando sei stato chiamato da Claudio Caligari come assistente durante le riprese di Non Essere Cattivo, per poco non eri caduto dalla sedia durante il pranzo della domenica con tua madre e tuo padre.  
Quando hai chiuso la chiamata, che loro avevano capito essere di lavoro e molto importante, hai vuotato il sacco e, un semplice pranzo di famiglia, si è trasformato in festeggiamenti per il tuo primo vero impiego nel campo del cinema. Erano così fieri di te, ed anche tu lo eri molto di te stesso, dopo tutta la fatica per arrivare a quel punto.  
Nei mesi prima dell'inizio delle riprese, avevi rivisto in streaming Amore Tossico e L'odore della notte, immaginando ovviamente che sarebbe stato d'aiuto soprattutto riguardare il primo, visto che Non Essere Cattivo sarebbe stato una specie di rifacimento del primo lungometraggio del regista.  
Avevi chiesto informazioni su cosa avresti dovuto fare nello specifico sul set; il tuo principale impiego, sarebbe stato doversi occupare costantemente del cast, soprattutto di Luca Marinelli ed Alessandro Borghi, essendo i due protagonisti e quindi le persone che più sarebbero state sul set.  
Avendo studiato tutto sul cinema per quasi 5 anni, li conoscevi di nome, perché avevi già visto dei loro film, e soprattutto sapevi del loro incredibile fascino.  
Sei un uomo gay di 24 anni, è normale che due uomini di una bellezza e bravura del genere ti colpiscano non poco da qualsiasi punto di vista.  
Peccato che siano entrambi etero però, questo è il pensiero che ti ha accompagnato fino al primo giorno delle riprese quando, alle 7 del mattino, ti sei presentato ad Ostia con l'ansia del primo giorno di scuola.   
Eri emozionato come poche volte nella tua vita, e l'avevano notato tutte le persone con cui avevi parlato, anche lo stesso Claudio Caligari, ma solo la persona che proprio in quel momento stava raggiungendo il set l'avrebbe percepito più degli altri.  
Luca Marinelli, che ti avevano detto essere noto per la sua puntualità sui set, aveva salutato tutti scambiando qualche battuta con chi conosceva e presentandosi, come se gli sarebbe servito, con chi invece aveva appena conosciuto, risultando però poco attento alle persone a cui stringeva la mano.  
Non conosceva neanche te, quindi pensavi che avresti avuto la stessa considerazione degli altri da parte di quel grande attore, per questo rimanesti basito quando, già pronto per presentarsi in modo scialbo come aveva fatto fino al quel momento, si fermò e ti squadrò dalla testa ai piedi per poi soffermarsi a puntate i suoi occhi azzurri nei tuoi.  
-Luca, piacere de conoscete-.  
\- [Reader name], ed il piacere è tutto mio, sono un tuo grande fan-.  
-Grazie, me fa sempre nbotto piacere conosce i fan-.  
Dalle tue conoscenze su Luca come persona, lo sapevi essere molto timido e questo, nonostante con te fosse stato subito molto spedito, si notava dal suo sguardo spesso perso nel nulla, pur di evitare il contatto visivo, e dal suo parlare molto lentamente, quasi a dover pensare mille volte a cosa dire prima di parlare.  
Per il resto, aveva un fascino tutto suo che, a differenza delle persone oggettivamente belle, lo rendeva ancora più attraente ai tuoi occhi. Era etero però, e tu eri lì per lavorare e non per fantasticare sugli attori.  
-De che te occupi qua?-. Ti colse di sorpresa Luca, rivolgendoti di nuovo la parola mentre tu eri già andato a parlare con la truccatrice per segnarti gli orari in cui tutti gli attori sarebbero dovuti andare in sala trucco, al fine di avere un piano ben organizzato del tuo lavoro.  
Per un attimo, non avevi neanche capito che stesse di nuovo parlando con te ma, il suo sguardo fisso ed in attesa puntato addosso, ti aveva dato la conferma che eri proprio tu la persona a cui si stava rivolgendo.  
-Sono addetto a prendermi cura del cast, cioè di te, Alessandro Borghi e tutti gli altri-.  
-Quindi passeremo npo de tempo insieme sul set… Bono così-.  
Fortunatamente per te, Luca fu richiamato dal costumista, molto probabilmente per le ultime prove degli abiti di scena di Cesare, perché così si perse la tua espressione sconvolta da quello che era appena successo.  
Perché aveva mostrato tutto quell'interesse nei tuoi confronti? L'avevi osservato e con gli altri, soprattutto con quelli che non conosceva, non aveva assolutamente fatto così.  
Decidesti però di tenerti per te questa cosa, continuando a lavorare facendo finta di nulla, sentendo però ogni tanto lo sguardo di Luca su di te, anche se ogni volta che lo notavi e lo cercavi, lui faceva immediatamente finta di star parlando con qualcuno a caso. Era strano ma allo stesso tempo ti intrigava.  
Durante quella prima mattinata, ci furono solo Luca e Silvia D'Amico, l'interprete di Viviana, la fidanzata di Cesare, sul set per girare, per questo furono delle ore abbastanza tranquille, rispetto al pomeriggio seguente in cui sapevi che sarebbero arrivati anche gli altri per scene con più persone.  
Silvia e Luca poi, furono molto gentili, vedendoti alle prime armi, e dovesti giusto ricordargli ogni tanto dove dovevano andare o portare qualcosa da mangiare o da bere. Erano attori professionisti, ma allo stesso tempo erano persone umili e rispettose del lavoro altrui.  
Avevi appena detto a Silvia che si sarebbe dovuta recare in roulotte per un cambio d'abito quando, dal nulla, ti ritrovasti la mano di Luca sulla spalla ed il suo viso ad un palmo dal tuo orecchio destro, cosa che ovviamente ti fece sobbalzare per la sorpresa.  
-Sei impegnato? Te posso rapì per qualche minuto?-. Ti aveva sussurrato all'orecchio come se ti stesse riferendo un segreto di Stato, e non una semplice richiesta dovuta dalla tua mansione, o almeno quello credevi.  
-Certo, tutto il tempo che vuoi-.  
Dopo la tua risposta affermativa, Luca ti fece strada dentro gli studi, portandoti velocemente dove non c'era nessuno della troupe.  
Non ti diede neanche il tempo di capire il perché di quello che stava facendo, che ti ritrovasti in un cubicolo nascosto tra varie impalcature ed oggetti di scena, sbattuto contro una scenografia e con le labbra di Luca sulle tue.  
Dopo un piccolo momento di sorpresa, perché chi non sarebbe rimasto sorpreso davanti ad una cosa del genere, ti lasciasti coinvolgere anche tu dal suo bacio, che pian piano diventò più caldo con l'ingresso delle vostre lingue che hanno decisamente voglia di conoscersi.  
Luca è almeno 10 centimetri buoni più alto di te, per questo fosti costretto ad inarcare un po' il collo per baciarlo e, subito dopo, rimanere vicinissimo alle sue labbra a recuperare fiato.  
Avresti voluto chiedergli spiegazioni, soprattutto perché continuavi a ripeterti nella tua testa che Luca era etero e sposato, ma lui te lo impedì parlando per primo.  
-Avevo voglia di farlo da quando t'ho visto stamattina, così giovane ed emozionato per la prima volta nella fossa dei leoni. Spogliate, che abbiamo poco tempo-.  
Non osasti ribattere o contestare niente di quello che lui disse, perché cazzo non sei deficiente ed un'occasione simile non te la saresti lasciata per nulla al mondo, ed iniziasti subito a trafficare con i tuoi pantaloni mentre Luca faceva lo stesso con i propri calandoseli velocemente alle caviglie con i boxer.  
Avesti giusto il tempo di osservare la sua erezione già dura, arrossata e lucida per il liquido pre seminale, che avresti voluto tanto saggiare con la tua bocca per tutti quei, a grandi linee, 18 cm, perché lui ti rivoltò immediatamente facendoti finire di faccia contro la scenografia.  
Ti abbassò i pantaloni e gli slip, esponendo alla sua vista il tuo didietro bianco, tondo e bubble, e poi lo percepisti, visto che non potevi vederlo, mettersi in ginocchio davanti ad esso distanziando con le mani le chiappe ed infilandoci la faccia in mezzo sorprendendoti con una lunga leccata sul tuo orifizio.  
Per tutto il tempo che si occupò di mangiarti il culo, prima cercasti di trattenerti nei versi per paura che qualcuno potesse sentirvi ma, quando lui si staccò un attimo, continuando comunque ad accarezzarti con un polpastrello, per rassicurarti sul fatto che nessuno potesse sentirvi lì neanche se avreste urlato, non ce la facesti più ed iniziasti a liberarti in numerosi gemiti e imprecazioni delle più variopinte.  
Sei famoso per essere molto volgare a letto, e questa è una cosa che continua ad eccitare molti partner e, visto come aumentò la velocità della sua lingua, eccitò anche Luca.  
Quando tornò in piedi, lasciandoti davvero molto vicino all'orgasmo, posò la faccia sulla tua spalla sinistra, ancora con il fiatone, e poggiò il suo glande sopra il tuo buco esposto.  
Il liquido pre seminale sul suo pene, e la saliva attorno e dentro il tuo ano, furono un ottimo lubrificante per te che non era ovviamente la prima volta che ricevevi del sesso anale.  
Luca entrò piano, ascoltando ogni tuo gemito di piacere e lamento di dolore, regolando in questo modo la velocità e l'intensità delle prime piccole spinte.  
Solo quando ti facesti sfuggire un gemito acuto, unico segnale che finalmente era riuscito a raggiungere la tua prostata, ti fece piegare un po' in avanti ed iniziò ad avere un ritmo più veloce e sostenuto che aumentò pian piano che l'amplesso prese il via.  
Gli unici rumori udibili, erano i vostri gemiti ed il rumore dei testicoli di Luca che schiaffeggivano le tue chiappe, che pian piano si arrossarono per i colpi e per il sudore, così come i vostri visi.  
-Sto pe venì-.  
-Fallo dentro di me-.  
Non glielo dovetti dire un'altra volta perché, dopo essere affondato completamente dentro il tuo culo, si liberò seguito da te che invece lo facesti su una moquette sicuramente di scena, che ancora vivamente non sia mai più stata usata.  
Restaste per qualche minuto così, ancora con lui dentro di te mentre un po' del suo seme scorreva dalle tue chiappe giù per le cosce intorpidite, a riprendere fiato, fin quando non vi rendeste conto che mancavate già da un po' e dovevate decisamente tornare dagli altri.  
Non aveste neanche il tempo di pulirvi bene, infatti vi ritrovaste a farlo semplicemente con dei fazzolettini che Luca aveva nella tasca della felpa, che vi doveste rivestire di corsa ed uscire da quel labirinto di impalcature tornando all'esterno dove Luca era decisamente in ritardo per la sua scena.  
Prima di uscire però, ancora nascosti dagli altri, Luca ti prese il volto tra le mani e ti baciò al volo.  
-Vedi di non farte licenzià, perché non voglio doverti cercare per tutta Roma per riaverti-.  
Ti lasciò con questa frase, e tu ricordi distintamente di aver sentito il tuo cuore perdere un battito e la tua erezione quasi irrigidirsi di nuovo nei jeans.  
Quel lavoro si prospettò ancora più interessante di quanto avesti immaginato, e non sapevi che il meglio sarebbe ancora dovuto arrivare.


	2. Alessandro

Dopo la scopata tra te e Luca, la mattina proseguì tranquilla e, nonostante il dolore al sedere, riuscisti a lavorare senza pause fino ad ora di pranzo.  
Luca ti invitò a pranzare con lui ma, prima di poter accettare, ti raggiunse Valerio Mastandrea, sempre presente sul set essendo stato il protagonista in L'odore della notte e grande amico ed aiuto per Claudio Caligari, nonché produttore del film, che ti comunicò che la tua pausa pranzo sarebbe stata posticipata perché, con un'ora di ritardo, Alessandro Borghi era finalmente arrivato sul set e tu avresti dovuto assolutamente incontrarlo per comunicargli tutti i suoi orari e le cose che avrebbe dovuto fare quel pomeriggio.  
-Mi dispiace, magari ci vediamo dopo-. Provasti a dire a Luca che, in risposta, fece no con la testa.  
-Io ho finito oggi. Domani ce sto però, quindi se beccamo-. Ti avrebbe voluto palesemente salutare con un bacio, perché glielo leggesti in faccia in modo palese, ma non potè davanti a tutti gli altri.  
Seguisti Valerio Mastandrea tornando sul set dove, in tutto il suo splendore che faceva urlare a ragazze, e a molti ragazzi, il suo nome in ogni dove, Alessandro Borghi tra una risata e l'altra stava chiedendo scusa per il suo ritardo magistrale.  
Mastandrea lo fermò e vi presentò dicendogli che tu eri l'addetto al cast e che quindi avrebbe dovuto chiedere a te per qualsiasi cosa.  
-Perfetto! Abbello piacere de conoscete-.  
-Piacere mio, ti volevo fare i complimenti per il tuo lavoro, sei un bravissimo attore-.  
-Grazie bello! Aò dimme che do fa oggi e scusa se so' arivato tardi ma so n'ritardatario cronico-.  
Alessandro era completamente diverso da Luca, ma era una cosa che si notava anche quando non lo conoscevi di persona.  
Era sempre al centro dell'attenzione, era caciarone ma, allo stesso tempo, era molto sensibile e parlava sempre a cuore aperto.  
Gli comunicasti tutti i suoi orari e, dopo averlo portato dal costumista, finalmente potesti raggiungere la zona ristoro per fare un pranzo veloce da solo, purtroppo , visto che non aspettavano certamente un novellino.  
Occuparsi di più attori - visto che oltre ad Alessandro nel pomeriggio ci furono anche altri personaggi che interagivano con Vittorio e molte comparse - fu molto più difficile e, quando finalmente ti comunicarono che avevano finito e che potevi tornare a casa, tirasti un sospiro di sollievo.  
A differenza di quanto successo con Luca, purtroppo avesti poca possibilità di stare con Alessandro, e questo ti dispiacque parecchio perché, anche se non immaginavi certamente che sarebbe potuta succedere la stessa cosa accaduta con Luca, sicuramente stare vicino ad un uomo così bello e bravo sarebbe stato più che piacevole.  
Quando eri sul punto di lasciare gli studi, dopo aver finito di prendere le tue cose, ti ritrovasti nel parcheggio, ormai deserto, davanti ad Alessandro appoggiato ad un BMW color ciliegia che, sicuramente, in giro faceva la sua porca figura. Era una signora macchina, e da Alessandro ti aspettavi sicuramente roba del genere.  
-Buona serata Alessandro-. Lo salutasti tranquillo, iniziando già a cercare il numero di un taxi su internet quando Alessandro ti afferrò per il braccio e ti fece voltare di scatto verso di lui.  
-Mo c'hai da fa? Te posso rapì pe stasera? Me devo fa' perdonà pe oggi a pranzo-.   
Il fatto che Alessandro avesse usato praticamente le stesse parole di Luca quella mattina, ti fece correre un brivido per la schiena.  
Quasi in automatico poi, sentisti una fitta al sedere, ricordino ovviamente di quello che era successo con Luca quella mattina, ed a fine serata l'avresti considerato un segno per farti capire cosa sarebbe successo a seguito dell'invito di Alessandro.  
-Certo, dovrei tornare nel mio appartamento e finire la serata da solo, mi farà bene stare in compagnia-.  
-Daje! Sali 'nmachina e sbrigate pure! Te porto a magnà a un ristorante gajardo-.   
Dopo questo scambio, Alessandro ti aprì la portiera del lato passeggero per poi entrare lui dall'altro.  
I sedili in pelle, morbidi all'inverosimile, della macchina furono una manna dal cielo per i tuoi dolori.  
-Bella macchina-.  
-Me piaciono e machine grosse, fanno più scena-.  
Scoppiasti a ridere, e con il tempo avresti imparato che Alessandro era capace di dire una tale quantità di stronzate durante un discorso da farti pisciare sotto, e lui ti seguì mentre sfrecciava a velocità elevata per le strade di Ostia andando verso il centro.  
Raggiungeste un locale in centro, un posto abbastanza di lusso dove tu ti sentisti letteralmente un pesce fuori d'acqua mentre Alessandro si sentì totalmente a suo agio, in quello che era ovviamente il suo mondo.  
-Pijate tutto quello che voi, tanto pago io-.  
Per un attimo fosti tentato di dire ad Alessandro che avresti pagato la tua parte senza problemi ma, appena leggesti il prezzo di una semplice carbonara, ti rendesti conto che non avresti mai potuto pagare senza tornare con il portafogli vuoto a casa.  
Comunque decidesti di non prendere niente di ché, nonostante le proteste del tuo commensale, e alla fine fu una bella cena in cui avesti il modo di conoscere molto meglio Alessandro, visto che lo conoscevi solo tramite le interviste, e ti trovasti subito in una particolare sintonia con lui. Alessandro era capace di mettere a suo agio chiunque, in modo semplice.  
Ti chiese molto sui tuoi studi, una cosa a cui neanche i tuoi amici più stretti erano mai stati così interessati. Non potevi negare che ti facesse molto piacere, soprattutto da parte di una persona appena conosciuta.  
Dopo la cena, lui si offrì di riportarti a casa e, per l'ennesima volta, non avesti la possibilità di rifiutare. Alessandro decisamente non accettava un "no" come risposta, ormai non ci provavi neanche più.  
Capisti, però, che non ti stava riportando a casa quando usciste da Roma e notatasti che lui non ti avesse neanche chiesto dove fosse casa tua.  
-Ehm… Mi sa che casa mia non è per di là-.  
-Aò è presto! Che devi già tornà? Eh vabbè se è te riporto… Sennò the vojo portà in un bel posto-.  
-Va bene, no tranquillo posso stare ancora un po' con te-.  
La macchina continuava a sfrecciare per delle strade fuori città; nel lettore CD c'era una playlist anni 90 che, da quello che ti aveva raccontato, lui e Luca avevano fatto insieme per entrare bene nei personaggi e nell'atmosfera del film.  
Tornaste ad Ostia, eravate in un parcheggio vicino alla spiaggia quando, non sai neanche in quale momento preciso, tu e Alessandro iniziaste a limonare con la musica ad alto volume che riempiva l'abitacolo.  
Con lui te l'eri quasi aspettato alla fine, non ti aveva colto di sorpresa come Luca ma, sicuramente, se avesti dovuto dire quale dei due ti desse meno vibes bisessuali, avresti messo la mano sul fuoco per Alessandro.   
Non sembrava per niente interessato agli uomini ma, da come ti baciava, sembrava essere anche abbastanza abituato.  
Ti sfilò il dolcevita bordeaux e poi passò a trafficare con i tuoi pantaloni. Tu nel frattempo lo lasciasti fare, fin quando non ti chiese di abbassare il sedile e, in un attimo, ti ritrovasti completamente steso, con pantaloni e boxer alle caviglie, ed Alessandro che, dopo essersi tolto la felpa ed aver aperto i jeans, troneggiava su di te. Dopo averti divaricato le gambe, te le fece mettere sulle sue spalle. Si mise in ginocchio davanti al tuo sedile, dopo averlo mandato tutto indietro per avere più spazio e, dopo averti fatto l'occhiolino, prese in bocca la tua asta per intero in un colpo solo.  
Ti lasciò senza parole per la sorpresa e, l'unica cosa che potesti fare, fu ansimare ininterrottamente ed andare a poggiargli una mano sui capelli rasati per chiedergli di andare più a fondo, richiesta che lui accontentò senza lamentarsi ed iniziando a pomparti con le labbra.  
Era bravo, forse uno dei migliori pompini della tua vita fino a quel giorno, e questo ti diede l'ulteriore conferma che non era assolutamente la sua prima volta.  
Quando ti lasciò ad un passo dall'orgasmo, facendo uscire il tuo membro dalla sua bocca, lo guardasti implorante mentre lui ridacchiò divertito dalla tua reazione.  
-Datte na carmata, che vai de prescia?-. Nel frattempo, notasti che aveva liberato la propria erezione e, mentre risaliva sul sedile posizionandosi con il bacino tra le tue gambe, si stava masturbando dopo essersi sputato sulla mano per lubrificare un minimo.  
Eri stato comunque più che aperto da Luca quella mattina, quindi non sarebbe stata necessaria chissà quale lubrificazione.  
Con le gambe poggiate sulle sue spalle, raggiungeste un angolo di penetrazione perfetto per questo, dopo la prima spinta fino in fondo, riuscì immediatamente a raggiungere la tua prostata.  
-Nessuna resistenza… Luca t'ha già preparato, e nun me guardà sorpreso così perché 'o conosco-.  
Ti lasciò basito quando ti disse che sapeva perfettamente che eri stato con Luca, perché avrebbe potuto semplicemente pensare che tu avessi fatto sesso la sera prima con chissà chi, ed invece.  
Non avesti comunque il tempo di rispondere perché, dopo aver avuto il via libera dal tuo corpo, Alessandro iniziò a martellare ed a violare il tuo culo con i suoi 20 centimetri che riuscivi a percepire per ogni millimetro dentro di te.  
La musica alta copriva ogni rumore del vostro amplesso ma, quando entrambi veniste tra forti gemiti e urla, non fu abbastanza e foste fortunati che non ci fosse nessuno sulla spiaggia in quel momento.  
Restaste per un po' così, l'uno tra le braccia dell'altro, e tu ti sentisti come se non volessi mai più essere in un altro posto che non fosse quello.  
-Ao, se sta a fa tardi… Se me lasci te riporto a casa-. Le parole di Alessandro, furono interrotte da te che cercasti le sue labbra baciandolo, essendo ovviamente seguito da lui che ricambiò subito il bacio.  
Continuste con quei baci a lungo fin quando, capendo che fosse veramente troppo tardi, vi rivestiste e ripartiste tornando in città.  
Tu eri ancora un po' confuso perché, due uomini che fino a quella mattina credevi fossero etero, ti avevano scopato in meno di 24 ore. Ovviamente avevi gradito da morire, ma fu comunque una cosa molto strana che non ti saresti mai aspettato al tuo primo giorno di lavoro.


	3. Luca e Alessandro

Avresti ricordato per sempre il tuo primo impiego nel cinema sul set di Non Essere Cattivo, sia perché era stato l'inizio della carriera che sognavi da una vita, sia, soprattutto, perché ti aveva fatto conoscere Luca e Alessandro.

Dopo la prima forte intesa sessuale, che era continuata durante tutto il periodo delle riprese, si era creata anche una grande amicizia che non ti saresti mai aspettato.

Con Alessandro era stato facilissimo: è capace di far sentire a proprio agio chiunque sin dal primo momento, e già dal secondo giorno di riprese ti trattò come se fossi suo amico da una vita. 

Con Luca era stato un po’ più difficile:lui è molto più taciturno di Alessandro e a momenti anche di te, che sei una persona molto riservata e timida. Per questo i primi giorni vi ritrovaste a scopare e basta, ogni volta che ne avevate la possibilità, mentre dopo qualche giorno scopriste tante cose in comune e le conversazioni si evolsero sino ad un'amicizia con benefici, come quella con Alessandro. 

Il massimo di quella fantastica esperienza che fu lavorare sul set di Non Essere Cattivo, però, fu durante le ultime settimane prima della fine delle riprese. 

Ti trovavi a casa da solo dopo aver cenato con il Mc portato a casa, visto che i tuoi erano fuori a cena, quando il cellulare iniziò a squillare e leggesti il numero di Alessandro sullo schermo. 

Erano le 10 di sera e ti sembrò stranissimo essere chiamato a quell'ora da Alessandro, ma rispondesti tranquillo come se quella cosa non ti sembrasse per niente strana. 

-Ao Alessà! Dimmi tutto-. 

-Ciao fratè! Senti ce stamo io e Luca che ce stamo ad annoià qua alla casa ad Ostia de lui, te va de venì a farce compagnia? Daje nun te fa pregà, te mando a posizione e te aspettamo-. 

Alessandro fu, come al solito, un fiume in piena e non ti diede neanche il tempo di rispondere sì o no che ti attaccò il telefono in faccia, mandando subito dopo la posizione su WhatsApp. 

Non potesti quindi scegliere se accettare o no, ma, davanti alla prospettiva di stare solo con entrambi, non avresti comunque perso molto tempo a decidere. 

Fu molto difficile raggiungere casa di Luca, perché Ostia era una zona che frequentavi poco e la casa dell'attore era abbastanza nascosta, ma ti bastò vedere la macchina di Alessandro - che ormai conoscevi bene - parcheggiata davanti per capire che finalmente eri arrivato. 

Dopo aver lasciato la macchina dietro quella di Alessandro, bussasti alla porta sentendo distintamente il CD anni 90 che avevi ormai ascoltato mille volte, sicuramente riprodotto da una radio o da un computer. 

Ti aprì un Alessandro decisamente alticcio, che ti abbracciò di slancio come se non ti vedesse da anni e non semplicemente da quella mattina. 

-Alessà sei già ubriaco? -, gli chiedesti ridacchiando, mentre lui ancora non si staccava da te. 

-Nun ce sta speranza con lui, dopo du Vodka Lemon è completamente andato-, ti rispose Luca, seduto su un divanetto verde petrolio nell'enorme stanza. Il posto era arredato con un mobilio un po' vecchio ma tirato a nuovo, sicuramente perché i due attori ci passavano il tempo non breve delle riprese. 

-Erano du Gin Tonic, cojone. Come me sei mancato tu invece!-. Alessandro ti baciò, cogliendoti completamente di sorpresa, perché non ti saresti mai aspettato che lo facesse così davanti a Luca. 

Non che fosse mai stato un segreto il fatto che ti facessi entrambi, ma fino a quel giorno non era mai successo di essere in intimità con uno dei due davanti all'altro. 

-Alessà avevamo detto di iniziare dopo averlo fatto almeno bere un po'!-. 

Guardasti Luca confuso, mentre Alessandro iniziava già a sbottonarti la camicia. 

Un suo sguardo eloquente ti fece capire perfettamente cosa avevessero in mente di fare con te quella sera, e, non appena anche Luca si alzò e vi raggiunse, diventasti completamente vittima delle loro labbra sul tuo corpo che veniva pian piano scoperto. 

Ti sfilarono la camicia e ti buttarono sul divano dove poco prima era seduto Luca. Mentre quest'ultimo iniziò a baciarti, Alessandro ti sfilò le scarpe senza neanche slacciarle, buttandole per terra insieme ai calzini, per poi abbassarti di colpo jeans e mutande insieme, lasciandoti completamente nudo mentre loro erano ancora vestiti. 

Fu una situazione surreale: non avevi mai fatto un threesome, ma ne avevi decisamente visti molti nei porno, e ritrovarti al centro di uno così a sorpresa fu veramente eccitante, tanto da fartelo venire duro senza che nessuno ti avesse ancora veramente toccato. 

-Guardalo come sta già ingrifato-, disse Alessandro ridacchiando, seguito da Luca, che pian piano scese sul tuo collo e si avventurò verso il tuo petto, glabro come quello di un bambino. 

I tuoi capezzoli erano già turgidi per l'eccitazione quando Luca ne accolse uno tra le sue labbra facendoti mugulare come un cucciolo ferito. 

Senza neanche darti il tempo di abituarti, Alessandro prese di colpo in bocca la tua erezione, spezzandoti un gemito in gola. 

Con le cosce stringevi la testa di Alessandro, che stava pompando con le labbra il tuo pene, mentre con una mano stringevi i capelli lunghi di Luca, che alternava baci, morsi e lingua sui tuoi capezzoli sempre più turgidi e rossi. 

Quando ti trovasti ad un passo dall'orgasmo, però, entrambi si fermarono e lasciarono il tuo corpo sudato, arrossato e tremante. 

-Perché vi siete fermati?-. 

-Perché non puoi venì così, sarebbe troppo semplice-, ti rispose Luca mentre si sbottonava i pantaloni. Li abbassò insieme ai boxer, rivelando, così, la propria erezione, e la stessa cosa fece Alessandro, sbattendoti poi il suo pene sulle labbra. 

Iniziasti a succhiarlo senza dargli il tempo di chiedertelo, e nel frattempo Luca si mise dietro di te appoggiandoti la sua erezione sul culo. 

Quando ti penetrò affondasti la faccia nel pube peloso di Alessandro sentendoti pieno, così pieno, mentre entrambi gli uomini erano completamente dentro di te. 

Le spinte di Luca dentro il tuo culo, andavano allo stesso ritmo di quelle di Alessandro dentro la tua bocca, e quest'ultimo, dopo averti preso per i capelli, iniziò a fotterti la gola fino a farti lacrimare gli occhi. 

Si scambiarono più volte, trattando i tuoi orifizi come se fossero di loro proprietà e regalandoti due orgasmi da sogno in tre quarti d'ora. 

Il secondo arrivò insieme ai loro, dopo che ti avevano fatto spostare a carponi sul divano, ed accogliesti la sborrata di Luca, seduto davanti a te, in bocca e quella di Alessandro, dietro di te, in culo. 

Dopo aver ripreso fiato, uscirono entrambi da te aiutandoti a stenderti, perché il tuo corpo era ormai una massa tremante e dolorante. 

-Guardati, quanto sei bello… -, ti disse Luca, accarezzandoti teneramente i capelli sudati, mentre tu stavi ancora riprendendo fiato. 

Cercasti prima le sue labbra e poi quelle di Alessandro, godendoti due meritatissimi baci dopo aver fatto godere entrambi in quel modo. 

Loro avrebbero finito la serata anche in quel momento, ma tu, una volta ripresoti, decidesti di sfruttare quel threesome per soddisfare tutte le tue fantasie più peccaminose. 

-Vi voglio entrambi, tanto c'ho er culo abbastanza aperto-. 

Loro ti guardarono confusi, mentre dividevano la poltrona accanto al divano che ti avevano lasciato per farti stare comodo. 

-Te stai a scherzà? Nun te va de camminà domani?-. Percepisti un po' di preoccupazione nel tono di Alessandro, oltre alla curiosità di provare quello che gli stavi proponendo, ma la tua espressione sicura riuscì a convincere sia lui che Luca. 

Ci metteste un po' a pensare a quale posizione fosse quella più adatta, e alla fine si stesero ai lati opposti del divano, poggiandosi sedere contro sedere per avere le erezioni - tornate immediatamente dure - vicine, mentre tu ti mettesti a cavalcioni sopra di loro, pronto per essere penetrato dai due peni contemporaneamente. 

Ne avevi fatte di cose strane a letto nella tua vita, ma quella fu veramente il picco più alto della tua esperienza sessuale fino a quel giorno. 

Ti penetrò prima Luca - ritrovandosi veramente a buttare un salame in un corridoio per quanto eri dilatato - ed anche le dita di Alessandro entrarono abbastanza facilmente per farsi spazio; ma, quando iniziò a far entrare il suo pene, il dolore fu inimmaginabile. 

Ti sentirono urlare così forte da dirti, preoccupati, di non continuare, di fermarti, ma tu fosti tenace e, fosse stato anche solo per un minuto, li volevi entrambi dentro di te. 

Mentre Alessandro ti penetrava, Luca ti strinse a sé, accarezzandoti teneramente la schiena e i capelli, ripetendoti mille volte all'orecchio che eri stupendo e che ce l'avresti fatta. Tu avevi gli occhi lucidi e urlavi di dolore ad ogni centimetro che Alessandro affondava dentro di te, ma resistetti comunque. 

Solo quando entrambi i peni furono dentro il tuo culo nella loro interezza, finalmente, sentisti una forte scarica di piacere che partì dalla tua prostata e corse su per la tua spina dorsale, fino ad urtarti prepotentemente il cervello. 

Era questo il piacere che cercavi, e lo facesti capire ai due uomini sotto di te con un infinito gemito di piacere, molto più forte e bello delle urla di dolore che c'erano state sino a quel momento. 

I due uomini sotto di te ti guardarono ammaliati. In seguito, ricordando quel momento, ti avrebbero sempre detto che lì, tremante ed imperlato di sudore, mentre troneggiavi su di loro, sembravi una divinità e loro erano rimasti senza parole davanti alla bellezza che avevi raggiunto. 

Furono poche le spinte, causate dal tuo fare su e giù con la forza delle gambe, prima che tutti e tre veniste, e menomale!, perché il tuo culo non avrebbe sopportato di essere scopato da due peni troppo a lungo. 

Quando entrambi uscirono da dentro di te, notaste che il tuo ano, oltre che completamente imbiancato dalla doppia sborrata ed ancora un po' sporco da quella di prima, sanguinava un po'. 

-Ao stai a sanguinà!-, ti disse Alessandro preoccupato, non immaginando che fosse normale che tu ti fossi un po' graffiato internamente. 

-Tranquillo, è normale, sta bene-, rispose Luca, perché tu eri completamente senza voce e non riuscisti a spicciare parola. 

Rassicurato dalle parole del suo migliore amico, Alessandro ti accarezzò teneramente la schiena per poi prenderti in braccio per portarti in camera da letto - visto che sulle tue gambe non ci saresti mai arrivato, almeno per quella sera -, facendo ben attenzione a non toccarti il culo. 

Stringesti la sua maglia per tutte le scale, stringendo più forte ogni volta che prendeva un nuovo gradino, perché anche il minimo movimento ti faceva male, e lui non smetteva di scusarsi, cercando di camminare il più piano possibile. 

Poco dopo vi ritrovaste tutti e tre sul letto, con te steso a pancia in giù al centro, tra Luca e Alessandro. 

Riuscisti a prendere sonno solo quando l'antidolorifico che ti aveva dato Luca fece effetto, e la mattina dopo ti svegliasti con la testa pesante come un macigno. Le gambe, il culo e la schiena, non c'era neanche un millimetro del tuo corpo che non fosse dolorante, però cazzo!, mentre sentivi al piano di sotto Alessandro e Luca preparare la colazione, storpiando una canzone del loro solito CD, eri la persona più felice della Terra. 


End file.
